


Jane after john's death.

by Ovrlralex



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anti Aging, Brutal Murder, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: 80 after her brother's sacrfice to not only to destroy the reapers but to give new life for machines like edi  and the geth.Jane struggles to continue to be a parent and wife to her kid and liara as well her inner demon,her job





	Jane after john's death.

**Author's Note:**

> Jane's anti aging condition was based on the movie the age of adaline.
> 
>  
> 
> My last breath cover Miss HideCore :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fARaj_xu21I

Jane after 89 years still look the same , but her hair was long and she changed the color of it 10 years ago, to a redish orange,her hair was has curls,she was still chubby streatch marks,her Boobs were big and plushy as well as her body, she got up and dressed a blue sports bra and gray gym pants as she ties the knot and cover the stomach.

She walks in her closet getting her knife and her pistol as she puts her boots on,it was light blue jacket as she sneaks out the house after hearing of smuggler near a store she kisses liara while she sleeps and goes into her daughter's room and kisses her on the head and gets in her car as she leaves and drives to the the store, she was getting food and drinks for her wife and child,she struggles with ptsd when she was not around her friends and family, she takes her pain out on the scums of the galaxy, she wiped out cerberus and the reapers, but with help of john.

 

"Oh johnny boy,such a Godie little two shoes,I love you so much, i miss you as i miss our Mother." jane said calmly with a tear streaming down her left eye.she chuckled like a mad women as she look at her alliance info and id and wallet as she takes them and sees the store as she makes a turn flying to it and parks at the front and got out. 

She saw samara waiting for her."Its been a while since we seen each other,Jane." Samara said calmly as she hugged Jane who smiled. She was amazed at Jane's new look.

 

"I know,I'm still coping after 89 year since john died,since everyone we know died,I've trying to move on from that."jane said crosses her arms.

"But let's just handle these smugglers,i want to enjoy myself with this before going to get food." jane said a bit of bloodlust comes from her voice as she smirked a bit,she and samara goes running across at an alleyway,Samara was amazed at how young Jane still was.

"Jane,How are you still young."Samara asked.

 

"Many years ago, while we were at war with the reapers, john and i met with miranda,she was still on the run from Cerberus she told me not only she told me she wanted to install some some chip that would put me and john under the illusive man's control, but she didnt, under the orders of T.I.M,nut right before we left, she told me that Illusive man wanted me for himself, he had a strang attraction to me, that he order miranda to put an implant on me that would stop my aging process,One good thing the bastard ever did before i shot him."

Samara looked shocked a bit, but she knew jane wanted to be with liara and her child for centuries to come."I see, Have you ever had regrets?"Samara asked.

 

Jane thought of her fellow humans who died,the funerals she went to,the tears she shed,Her mother,brother. miranda,kasumi,garrus,Mordin,Legion,vega,joker,kadian,Ashley,jack zaeed, her Dad,David Anderson,Samantha,Steve cortez,Tali,Thane The crew of the Normandy.Jacob Taylor everyone of them,she missed them dearly.

She sacrifced humanity for other races,all out of spite for the people who failed to save her father who died saving Anderson,her grandfather and her grand mother who died on a colonist world at the hands of slavers,she has more human blood on her hands then Cerberus at torfien,she executed her own people,People like Kai leng's father who threaten to quit the alliance.

 

"Not one samara."Jane said knowing there is a small light in her,the light she always tried to fight against


End file.
